1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing a wrapped food composed of a filling material such as sweet potato, butter cream, jam, or potato salad, which is wrapped with a membraneous food such as a crust of crepe and formed into a spindle shape by squeezing both ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional process for manufacturing a spindle-shaped wrapped food of this type is comprised of the steps of enwrapping a filling material into a cylindrical state with a membraneous food such that the membraneous food with the filling material filled therein has an extra portion at each end thereof, then enwrapping this cylindrical wrapped food with a resin film or an aluminum foil, and thereafter squeezing both ends thereof by twisting to form a spindle shape.
However, the above conventional process for manufacturing a wrapped food is often employed when a wrapped food is to be manually manufactured. Where a wrapped food is manufactured manually, manufacturing efficiency is deteriorated and economic efficiency is inferior.
In case a wrapped food of this type is mechanically manufactured, in order to mechanically carry out the steps of enwrapping a cylindrical wrapped food with a resin film or an aluminum foil and then squeezing both ends thereof by twisting, the apparatus is obliged to become very large and is not necessarily economical. Therefore, another process for manufacturing a spindle-shaped wrapped food was contemplated, which comprises the steps of loading a cylindrical wrapped food having an extra portion of a membraneous food at each end thereof on an endless conveyor device of a manufacturing apparatus including the endless conveyor device having a push mechanism for pushing up each end thereof, and a stationary resistance plate disposed above the endless conveyor device, both ends of the stationary resistance plate each having an inclined portion inclining downward in correspondence with the push mechanism, and squeezing each end by rotationally moving the same with each end of the cylindrical wrapped food sandwiched between the two. However, in a manufacturing process using such apparatus as mentioned, both end portions of the filling material as a filler can be squeezed, but the membraneous food as a crest portion can not be squeezed (or even if it can be squeezed, it tends to restore to its original shape), with the result that the wrapped food cannot be formed in a spindle shape.